


☕

by furanosuke



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima is a nerd, Fluff, Just Hide being friendly with Arima, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furanosuke/pseuds/furanosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written on the spot for this prompt: </p><p>"arihide hc that hide’s one of the few people who don’t really find arima that scary and just sees him as this nerd"</p>
            </blockquote>





	☕

Hide was well liked by most people in the CCG. His friendly disposition and cheerful attitude helped him befriend most of his now colleagues and he got all sort of tips and advice from his senpai. Ever since he started working in the CCG, he had met so many people eager to help the new guy.He was grateful that his busy senpai used some of their free time to show him the ropes.They were all very nice, although many were quite the gossips, just like in any other job at a company. One of their most favorite topics to gossip about were the higher ranked officers.There was all sorts of gossip surrounding their superior officers and while some of them could be taken almost as compliments, the reality was that most of the rumors were ridiculous and often exaggerated. 

Many of them would say was to not get too close with the some of the higher ranked officers, or more specifically, to keep away from Special Class Arima Kishou and his squad.Hide didn’t know why such a warning was necessary. Sure he’d heard of the guy and he knew he was something like a legend among the CCG, but he wasn’t the type to judge a person based on others opinions. He’d seen the man a few times but he didn’t seem like a bad person. In all honestly he looked kind of like a nerd that was way too serious about his job because he lacked a social life. 

Hide had made up his mind to try and strike a conversation with the older man the next time he saw him, which was harder said than done. Arima was a very elusive man and even though he worked most of the time, he was almost never in HQ. Hide caught a glimpse of white hair a few days later. He walked a bit closer to the man to make sure it was actually Arima and not some old man instead. He then casually walked up by the man and raised a hand to wave hello and congratulated him for working hard as always.

Many of the colleagues that Hide usually talked with froze in place, shocked that Hide had approached the legendary Special Class so easily. Later on when they questioned Hide about it, he only shrugged and said it wasn’t that big of a deal, since Arima was just a guy like the rest of them.

This continued on for several days, every time Hide saw Arima he closed in and greeted him and complimented him on his job. Eventually Arima began to reply back with more than a nod of acknowledgement. Hide could’ve sworn he almost smiled at him when he greeted him now. 

Hide felt a boost of confidence from not being ignored by the older man that he just decided to ask him out on a whim. He wouldn’t presume it was a date of course, he just wanted to have coffee and talk about books at a local place, and perhaps, get to know more about Arima as a person, not as an investigator. 

He noticed that while Arima was always surrounded by people in the CCG, the man looked rather lonely. Hide had often seen him reading books on his rare breaks, usually thought-provoking books and even some that he was familiar with. He quickly realized that Arima wasn’t some big strong shinigami like most made him out to be, but some lonely guy whose hobbies were probably working more after finishing his previous work. 

Hide had planned to ask him out for coffee the next time he saw Arima, but then Hide didn’t see hide nor hair of the man for a few days. He knew Arima was a very busy man but he had to admit that he missed seeing the head of white around the corner, looking way too serious and never seeming to relax, yet almost giving Hide a barely there smile whenever they crossed paths. 

After another week, Hide saw Arima again. He wasted no time to approach the Special Class, else he not see him again for who-knows how long. Hide greeted him cheerfully and asked if he wanted to go hang out sometime for coffee and to discuss some of the books he knew well (thanks to Kaneki introducing the titles to him). Arima smiled at him, not a ghost of a smile, but a real smile and said he would like that very much. 

Hide went on his date with Arima and they enjoyed themselves very much. It turns out that Arima could laugh like every other human and make jokes he was just very reserved an awkward about it. Hide couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and felt like keeping this little bit of knowledge, of a more human and reachable Arima, as his secret. He only hoped he could enjoy many more evenings just talking about books with the older man.

**Author's Note:**

> Skype isn't suited for writing fanfiction, I really shouldn't have done that. This wasn't even supposed to be a full story, maybe a paragraph or two. Next time I'll just write it out on docs and save myself from suffering.


End file.
